This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a paper cup intended for the dispensing and serving of either hot or cold drinks.
Paper cups are widely used in the beverage art for holding hot or cold drinks, such as coffee or fruit juices. Employed for holding hot drinks, a single thickness wall of a typical paper cup permits relatively rapid heat loss. Further, when the user grasps the cup to drink from it, if the liquid is still fairly hot, there exists a danger of a burn to the fingers. These two disadvantages have sought to be overcome in the prior art by a number of constructions, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,771,765 issued to Benson; 2,266,828 issued to Sykes; 2,591,578 issued to McNealy; 2,675,954 issued to Vogel; and 2,828,903 issued to Adkins. While at least partially successful in providing an insulated cup, the constructions shown in these patents do not yield the advantages of the present invention.